Never Grow Up :Songfic
by QueenOfGames96
Summary: My first songfic. Okay its just a short fanfic about Ry and Kura. Its to Never Grow Up, Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy. Please review it.


_Your little hands wrapped around my finger__  
><em>_and it's so quiet in the world tonight__  
><em>_your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming__  
><em>_so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

Ryou shut his little girls bedroom door quietly as he could trying not to wake her up. He turned and looked at his spouse a smile spread on his face "I did it, I finally got her down." He whispered triumphantly. Bakura chuckled "good now we have at least two minutes of down time". Ryou sighed, " Yeah, lets us it wisely."

_To you, everything's funny__  
><em>_you got nothing to regret__  
><em>_I'd give all I have, honey__  
><em>_if you could stay like that_

Bakura looked down at the giggling toddler who seemed to find her toes extremely funny. He joined in "What you laughing at silly girl?" . "Probably your face." Bakura heard from behind. "Aww Ry that's not nice." Ryou chuckled. "I know."

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_Just stay this little__  
><em>_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_It could stay this simple_

The couple looked down at the napping two-year old. " Hey Ry?" "Hmm Kura" "I was thinking what if Manami never got older. What if she just staid this innocent and little." The light wrapped his arms around the darks waste. "I wouldn't mind."

_I won't let nobody hurt you__  
><em>_Won't let no one break your heart__  
><em>_No, no one will desert you__  
><em>_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

"Oh and why not." The dark asked. "Cause Kura that way she won't feel the rejection and pain of people that I grew up with." "Oh Ry that won't happen." The teary eyed hikari looked up. "And why not?" "Cause I won't let that every happen to my baby."

_You're in the car on the way to the movies__  
><em>_and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off__  
><em>_At 14, there's just so much you can't do__  
><em>_and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots__  
><em>

"Come on mom your not seriously doing this are you?" the frustrated teen called out. "Oh and what's wrong with dropping my baby girl off at the movies?" "Umm how about your embarrassing and stop calling me baby cause I'm not one." "Oh but you'll always be my baby." " God you're frustrating. Man I can't what till I'm 18 so I can start living my own life." Ryou smiled as he climbed in the car.

_But don't make her drop you off around the block__  
><em>_Remember that she's getting older, too__  
><em>_and don't lose the way that you dance around__  
><em>_in your PJs getting ready for school_

"Ugh why can't you drop me off a block away so that I can still have a scrap of dignity left." "Because I love you and I want you to know that since I'm not going to be here forever." "Really mom cause the way you act I really doubt that sometimes."

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_Just stay this little__  
><em>_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_It could stay this simple_

Ryou drove away smiling. "Call Kura." He said to the Synch system. Bakura picked up in a second "Yo Ry what up?" "Oh nothing much just letting you knows I dropped her off." "K so how is she?" "Fine little mad I called her baby girl." "Well that's alright cause she is our baby girl." Both Ryou and Bakura laughed.

_No one's ever burned you__  
><em>_nothing's ever left you scarred__  
><em>_and even though you want to__  
><em>_Just try to never grow up_

"God I wish she would appreciate what we do for her. I mean we are just trying to stop her from getting hurt.' Ryou sighed 'Like she would ever understand that.'

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room__  
><em>_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home__  
><em>_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said__  
><em>_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

"Hey high school grad. How you doing in here?" "Good Dad just trying to memorize everything for when I'm older." Bakura went up and ruffled Manami's hair. "You know your mom would be proud of you." "Yeah I know I just wish I was nicer to her." She wiped a tear away from her face and turned to face her dad. "Daddy I love you. I just want you to know that." "I know sweetheart and so does your mom."

_I just realized everything I have__  
><em>_is someday gonna be gone_

"Alright well you got to go." "Yeah." "Bye baby girl I'll miss you." "I will to daddy." Bakura turned to go "Oh daddy." " Hmm?" "Thanks for never stopping calling me baby girl." Bakura felt the tears crawl up in the back of his eyes. "You're welcome baby girl."

_So here I am in my new apartment__  
><em>_In a big city, they just dropped me off__  
><em>_It's so much colder than I thought it would be__  
><em>_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

Manami looked around her new Tokyo apartment and shivered with cold. "Well first things first a blanket." Manami opened her first box and found her old nightlight she smiled and plugged it into the wall. She also found a pillow, a blanket, and some pictures. On picture caught her attention a simple one of her, Ryou, and Bakura. She smiled and hugged it.

_Wish I'd never grown up__  
><em>_I wish I'd never grown up_

She wrapped her self in the blanket and held her picture close. "Night Mama, Night Daddy. Sweet dreams to both f you and then Manami cried herself slowly to sleep.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up__  
><em>_Could still be little__  
><em>_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up__  
><em>_It could still be simple_

Manami woke up to a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see a teary eyed Yugi in front of her."Hey Uncle Yugi." "Hello Mana-Chan." "So Uncle whats up?" "Its your father. He was shot last night." What!" "He's at the hospital now" Manami ran out with out a care how she looked.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

Manami ran straight to her dads room. "Oh Daddy are you okay?" "Hmmm oh I'm fine baby girl." "Daddy I love you." "I know baby girl and so does your mommy." "Hey Daddy say hello to mama for me, kay." "Okay baby girl."

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even through to you want to<em>  
><em>Please try to never grow up<em>

Manami say her dad close his eyes and she heard the heart monitor flat line. Another wave of tears sprang out of her eyes as the mad rush of Doctors and nurses came.'I'm so sorry daddy I realized it all to soon.' And with that she broke down completely.

_Don't you ever grow up_  
><em>(Never grow up)<em>  
><em>Just never grow up <em>

(eight years later) Manami exited quietly out of her twins room. She turned around and looked at her spouse a smile spread slowly across her face. "I got them both down." she whispered " Good now Mrs. Mouto what shall we do now." "You know we have been married for five years yet you still insist in calling me that like we are newlyweds. Why?" Her husband shrugged his shoulders. The both laughed quietly and walked down the hallway. Manami looked at the walls first were the twins birth certificates the first one read, Bakura Yami Mouto Boy, the next one Ryou Yugi Mouto girl. she looked at he bookcase next to the wall and on it two pictures were on it. One was of Atem and his fathers Yugi and Yami, the next one was a simple picture of her,Ryo, and Bakura. She turned away and was truly happy she grew up with two dads like them because now she knew how to love what you have cause it won't always be there.

* * *

>The end Yeah. Well if you can"t tell by all the mistakes and the crappieness of it this is my first Song Fiction. I hope you like it. Please review and if you like it and want more in your review write a song and a Yugi oh shipping style you prefer. Well thats all.<p><p> 


End file.
